This
by harley-kenickie
Summary: CLICHE SUMMARY WARNING: what if when Ennis went up to Jacks old bedroom, in his parents house, that Jack is actually there? During this whole part of the movie i kept on hoping he wouldn't be dead and it was some elaborate way to get away from Lureen and be with Ennis. I write stories better than i write summaries. just give this a chance. in-progress.
1. Chapter 1

**This.**

**chapter one. **

The ascent up Jack fuckin' Twists childhood home's stairs dragged on far longer than any normal adventure into the unknown for Ennis del Mar. His ankle popped as result to every agonizing step closer to the truth; the love of Ennis' life was gone and now he was going to go drown in an over abundance of sorrow in said love's childhood room. His eyes roamed the surroundings, hoping to see the man he never would again. The hand attached to Ennis hesitated once he, himself was mere inches away from his destination's door.

A scrapping, as if a desk chair was pulled out, bounced out of the room and engulfed Ennis. He thought himself to be turning insane; no one was in Jack's old bedroom. No one ever really would again either. Ennis let out a body racking shiver. This might be a bit weird and he should just turn around now. Yet, something from deep within kept him in that position for a few more moments before his hand finally decided it wanted to function. The door slowly creaked open, Ennis tilted his head watching the new environment unravel before him.

Jack Twist.

No, Ennis wasn't crazy and he wasn't dreaming. The man he still had tear stains from mourning on his cheeks was sitting nonchalantly reading a dainty old novel entitled _The Taming Of The_ Shrew, by one William Shakespeare. Ennis took one hesitant step into the tiny room. His voice had retreated back into hibernation, which he was glad for because if he could use it, he still wouldn't know what to say. Jack fuckin' Twist was now closing his book and turning to face him.

That look, Mrs. Twist gave him downstairs before sending him up the stairs should have given it all away to Ennis. He was a bright fellow, not much seemed to glaze off the top of his head. This certain instant, had though. Ennis concluded it was only because he was so entranced in wrapping his sorry brain around never seeing his lover's handsome face again. Now, he was staring directly at his newly shaven mustache, baby smooth cheekbones, gracious swimming pool eyes, and decently bushy eyebrows. Ennis' eyes began to water more than anytime before in his life.

"Oh," Jack verbally winced at the sight, hastily stood, and practically ran to pull Ennis into his comforting embrace. Ennis did not move, only seemed to be able to push his round nose against Jack fuckin' Twists hair, capturing the very scent of the man in which he loved dearly. Jack held on for dear life.

Ennis pushed the man, being as kind and gentle as a mother is with a newborn, away from him out of furry. His eyes shed a waterfall, "Son of a bitch," he had intended his exclaim to form a very loud and angry yell, when in reality his halfhearted curse mumbled and swelled into his crying posture.

"Now, Ennis, don't you start like this," Jack raised his hands up in defense, not completely knowing what course of action to choose next. Ennis captured his own face in both muscular hands and fell backside down the wall closest to him. His sobs were uncontrollable. Jack was on his knees next to him, acting on instinct.

The blond cowboy lifted his torn face up to catch sight of his previously believed dead lover, "Jack... Jack fuckin' Twist..."

This earned a sad chuckle to escape Jack's lips.

"Glad you can laugh at a time like this," Ennis shoved his head back against the plain wall. Jack scooted closer, facing his love, and wiped away his tears with both thumbs. Ennis closed his eyes as Jack's thumbs worked over his features. Jack's hands stayed on his cheeks, pulling Ennis' face down to face him.

It took a few minutes for Ennis to finally open his breath-taking beige eyes.

Jack exhaled, relieved at the sight, "Ennis del Mar, I'm so sorry I've put you through this, it just seemed like the easiest way to break away from Lureen fast'n'simple."

Ennis pressed his forehead against Jacks, "Lord fuckin' almighty," his hands grasping feverishly onto Jacks neck and face. They breathed each other in.

"I am so sorry," Jack had no other words to use. Ennis didn't seem to mind; his mind was momentarily stuck focus on Jack's smooth lips. Then, Ennis did something he hadn't done in a long time, not sense that first summer at Brokeback, he bit his lip. Not one due to nerves, or no words to say. This was a genuine nibble upon his thin lip because of his uncontrollable hunger for the man in front of him. He bit his lip, to savor this moment. The moment before the kiss. The moment before they loose direction and fall into comfortable rhythm together.

Ennis lifted his eyes long enough to prove the meaning of what he spoke next, "I love you."

Jack's face lit up as bright as it had that night in the tent when Ennis went back for seconds. It lit up in a way Ennis hardly ever had seen. He absolutely adored that face, it showed that one thing in his life wasn't completely fucked up. It allowed him to let his guard down and just be. Be with Jack; be in paradise.

"I love you more, Ennis del Mar." Ennis stuffled a laugh. He ran his fingers through Jack's thick dark hair.

* * *

Jack rested on Ennis' chest, something a bit out of the normal for these two, and snuggled unbelievably deeper into his neck. Ennis was still sleeping from what Jack would tell. Jack felt his partners hand tighten around him the moment he moved like he could possibly be getting up. Jack chuckled; Ennis felt the vibrations tickle his bare chest. Ennis found Jack's hand with his free one. Their fingers intertwined and Ennis squeezed so hard that Jack though his bones would pop right on out.

Jack repeatedly kissed Ennis' hand and fingers, "Easy up, cowboy."

"I don't want you to go no where, Jackie," Ennis squashed his mouth on top of Jack's head. Jack smiled at the unusual gesture from his mate.

Jack's head felt like it was full of lead and he decided he wasn't getting up from this bed the whole gosh darned day, if it was up to him. He closed his eyes and let Ennis' steady heartbeat sooth him; his free hand glazing over his favorite parts of Ennis. His thin neck, muscular chest, strong arms, broad shoulders, and most importantly, his tumescent hips. He kissed his lovers chest, "I'm for sure not goin' anywhere, anymore. Not without you, Ennis del Mar. Not without you."

"You know it's nearly ten?" Ennis rubbed Jack's upper arm with his thumb.

Jack cuddled up against Ennis a bit more, "Good, we still got all day."

"All day to do what exactly?" Ennis del Mar knit his delinquent eyebrows together.

Jack reached up, causiously waited staring into Ennis' brown pools, and then kissed him with as much fury and devotion as they one had kissed outside Ennis and Alma's small home just four years after the original summer. Oh, how Ennis missed those days. Not as much as Jack though. Jack pulled away long enough to say,

"This."


	2. Chapter 2

**This**

**chapter two.**

The liquor stores muggy window skewed Ennis' view of a partially hungry but mainly tired Jack fuckin' Twist standing impatiently in line. Jack barely licked his lips, tongue vaguely coming in view of the outside world. His feet shuffled and never wanted to stay put. Tilting his head down, Jack kicked at the filthy floor. Ennis knew he was growing cross, only because he also was getting upset at the lazy cashier and no good whore chattering away two people in front of Jack.

Jack glanced outside; the lovers eyes met and they both grinned out of sheer embarrassment.

The bald headed man behind the prostitute broke before Jack even got a chance. Within seconds of being startled out of their own little world, the ancient cashier slid a few bills across the counter and the dirty old woman grabbed an extra bottle of whiskey and a 6-pack on her way out the door. Her shorts rode up too high, and her legs were hardly shaved. Her hair was greased back into a short, grey pony tail while her breasts popped so far out of her flannel that Jack just about puked in his mouth. Jack noticed how, as she passed their truck her eyes bore into Ennis like a magnifying glass burning firewood in the hot July sun. Ennis had not noticed; he had been paying close and eager attention to Jack within the run-down store.

When Jack finally made it into the truck, Ennis was lighting a new cigarette, "What ya' get, rodeo?" Jack lifted the brown paper bag and showed the three bottles of whiskey and two of tequila. Ennis reached his free hand over the side of Jack's neck and ear, as a way of showing his thanks. Jack nearly leaned into it. They stayed like that a moment, knowing no one was around to see.

"Where we goin', bub?" Ennis asked, pulling out of the parking lot and down the narrow street. Jack looked to his feet; mind racing on about their reunion after 4 long years of waiting around trying to act normal. Ennis saw Jack's face slightly redden, "What is it, Jack?"

Jack peeked back up at Ennis, licked his lips again, and turned his attention back to his feet. His hands fumbled together in an attempt to keep busy. He soon felt a strong hand collapse onto his back. The familiar hand began to rub in circles, trying to loosen Jack up. Jack peered out the windshield toward the endless miles of fields and hills. He was brought back to that summer in '63 and he knew that whatever he said right now wouldn't go unheard, pushed away, or denied anymore. Ennis had changed in 20 years, and Jack knew after the stunt he pulled back at his old folks home that Ennis wouldn't ever leave or let him go.

Jack grabbed the hand off his back, locked fingers with it, and glanced at Ennis. Jack spoke confidently, "Let's go buy us a ranch."

"Whut?" Ennis spoke with his mouth barely open, reverting back to a habit of a younger, more alone version of himself. He quickly regretted acting the slightest bit annoyed or upset to Jacks statement when he saw the regret and tears swelling up in his mate's sky eyes. Ennis pulled the truck off the road, cut the engine, and scooted closer to his lover, "Come here."

Ennis reached around Jack's shoulder, trying to pull Jack into his chest. Jack pushed Ennis away a bit, about to fly out the door; anything to get away from the selfish son of a bitch next to him. But Ennis wouldn't let him get that far as he roughly pulled Jack to him with tears in his own eyes now, kissed the top of Jack's head, and mumbled quickly, "Oh, Jack I'm sorry. It's not like that. I ain't never gunna' be like that again... Jack, you listen to me."

Jack stopped fighting Ennis and came face to face with him, "Now it's my turn to say whut."

Ennis chuckled and grabbed the sides of Jack's face, "We're gunna' get us a nice big ranch, out of sights of anybody, and it'll have the best damned river right on the edge. We can go huntin' for elk, finally go fishin', hell we can stay inside all day if you want to. It'll be ours, together, and we can do whatever you want."

Jack fuckin' Twist pressed his forehead against Ennis' and stared deeply into his eyes, "Thank you."


End file.
